Nothing without me
by TheThotAudit
Summary: Impaled by bloodscythe, Terumi claims Ragna is nothing without him; however, Ragna has something to say to that.


**Why I'm posting so soon, you may ask? Rusty and in the writing mood. *shrugs* Oh, and infinite possibilities won the vote, I believe. But what inspired this fic now: I watched the ending battle with Terumi and Ragna a few minutes ago, and this idea popped into my head.**

* * *

Silence rang throughout the Azure void. Save the bright blue ball of power hovering above, its ominous sound and droplets of blood hitting the ground were the only things keeping the silence from completely enveloping the void. Standing beneath the Azure were Ragna and Terumi, his blade driven into Terumi, but not all the way. Just one more push and everything will end. His lifelong quest for revenge would finally come to an—

"Ha…"

…end?

"What's so funny? In case you haven't noticed, you're dying asshole." Ragna said. Both hands gripped the long black handle, ready to drive the rest of his blade through his tormentor. Yet, even on his deathbed, he laughed. Did he have some kind of trick up his sleeves? No. No, he was powerless. So what brought that shit-eating grin up this time?

"Heh, that's what's…so damn funny, Rags old boy. You finally managed to get me." Blood spurt from Terumi's mouth and a smile curved his mouth that same time. He snickered. "So, are you really gonna do it? Are you gonna finish me off, boy? And shout 'this is for my family!' or some crap?"

"The hell kinda question is that?" Ragna's gut stirred at the question, and his brows drew closer. Terumi chuckled weakly at his eyes seething with anger. "Why the hell wouldn't I kill you after what you've done!?"

"Simple; without me, you're nothing."

"What!?" Ragna's teeth showed, and his eyes turned to menacing slits. "You wanna say that again? I'm having a hard time understanding you with your mouth full of blood."

"Hehehe… You heard me. Once you kill me, whatcha gonna do then, eh? You've spent your…entire life hunting me"—a sudden eruption of blood cut him off, but he snickered back—"and…once you kill me…what good are you? What are you without me!? With me guiding you every step of the way!? WHAT ARE YOU!?" Ragna remained silent. Terumi chuckled, his voice stammering from lack of blood. "Let me tell you since you don't seem to know: you're nothing without me—admit it! I drove you to revenge, to kill, to destroy! **I** created Ragna the Bloodedge! You're nothing…but my bitch!"

"..."

"Hahaha! I'm right! I'm right, aren't I!?" Terumi's eyes stretched wide, brimming with the same exciting insanity that plagued Ragna in his sleep. "Say it! Admit it! Without me, you're—!"

"Unbelievable. And here I thought you couldn't get any crazier." Ragna interrupted with a pitiful chuckle.

"What?"

"You know...a few years earlier, and you may've been right about that," Ragna admitted, disappointment clear in his eyes. "I set out on my path of vengeance because of you. You were my driving force for years—my goal. Emphasis on 'were', by the way." He smirked, eyes bright once again. "I've seen the world and all it has to offer now. I've met people that I want to protect no matter what. And…" _Someone that I've even_ _fallen_ _head over heels for._ Ragna smiled secretly at her image and mentally swore. _Damn, Rabbit. I really am gonna miss you, you know that?_

"Found people…that you want to protect, huh? You're gonna…hit me with that speech bullshit now? You're so…damn soft that it…makes me wanna throw up. This is why…you can't protect any—AAAAGH!" Terumi's throat ripped from his scream as Ragna drove the rest of bloodscythe into him, whispering _be devoured by infinite darkness_ as he yanked the blood coated back from Terumi and watched as he dissipated into a green fog. Ragna swung his blade to remove the blood, then sheathed it.

"…I've gotten _real_ sick and tired of hearing that."

* * *

 **Not much here. Thought I'd run some dialogue scenarios or something like that. I dunno. I wrote this in like, what? Ten...fifteen minutes tops? Anyway, hope you liked it, and review to your leisure. Bye!**


End file.
